A life time story
by Mikan908
Summary: Mikan and the group cam back after the time traveling trip. Then she had to made the decision. But wait! What’s this she made a new plan on her own and she is determined to do it. Read more MxN and slight of HxR! Enjoy R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The Return

Mikan and the group cam back after the time travling trip. Then she had to made the decesion. But wait! Whats this she made a new plan on her own and she is determind to do it. Read more MxN and slight of HxR! ~Enjoy~ R&R!

_______________________________________________________________

"Mikan, mina-san, your all back!" Narumi said w/ a shocked tone to see the group appeared nowhere. "Daijobu desuka?"

"Uh. I'm fine sensei." Mikan answered Narumi cheerfully. "It was quite along trip we made."

"Ano… When did Tsubasa, Tono and Nobara arrived?" Jinno asked out in curiosity seeing the three w/ Mikan.

"Well they arrived when we were inside the time travel." Ruka answered.

"Noda transported me into them, Yuka entered Nodachi's alice stone into my body." Tsubasa explained things before more questions would pop out.

"Well Mikan have you decided on what to choose?" Kazu asked in a serious toned, he was acting things up before ESP could find them.

"Do she have to choose this quick?! What damn hell are you making her to do!" Natsume couldn't hold back, he was pissed by the question Kazu asked.

"Natsume, hold it. You are out of this matter." Narumi tried to calm him.

"Tsk. Whatever"

A moment of silence was felt after it, the brunette could not even speak, she was just thinking on what to do, her emotion was mixed up. On her mind was the thought that every decision she makes has a consequence to be faced. If she will run away w/ Yuka and leave everyone behind she wont be having the chances of coming back and if she will be staying and face ESP troubles will surely worsen.

After a while Mikan opened her mouth.

" I… I don't know what to choose, my head is aching and my heart is twisting. I just can't answer you guys right now. If you could give me until tomorrow I guess I can decide. And also we are all tired at the recent trip. I think I should rest and think things over for now." Mikan could not say anymore than that. It's like her mouth say tired and all of her was drained.

"Well for now take a rest and give your decisions tomorrow, We'll be waiting. "Kazu understands his niece's feelings. "Subaru and Sakurano, accompany this kids to their room and guard them, We must not let our guard down."

"Hai" the two answered.

Before They could exit Yukihara Kazu said.

"Mikan, please decide on what you think is best, it's not just your life but the life of everyone whose in here."

"Thanks ." Mikan said and faked a smile.

~After they left.~

"What do you think Mikan will choose Narumi?" Jinno started.

"I don't know , all I know is that I believe she will choose the best for everyone." Narumi said.

"Mikan has a her own way of solving things. I believe she can surpass this. She is a strong and bright girl. "Noda said remembering someone close to Mikan.

"An attitude that is inherited from her father." Kazu said w/ a smile on his face reminiscing his brother whose really alike from his child. "Why are you not saying a word Yuka?

"I… I am scared… I am scared Mikan couldn't handle all of this. I am scared that she might breakdown. I wish I am right by her side now, to comfort my poor daughter. I can't believe she'll be making such a great decision in her young age." Yuka bursted out all her feeling and started to cry.

Narumi just hugged her to comfort.

~While on Mikan and the company~

"So this is going to be you guys room for tonight. "Sakurano said opening the door of the room the 3 boys will be sleeping.

"Come now girls, your room will be the one across the boys room." Sakurano continued.

Mikan was about to turn and enter their room when she felt a hand gripping to hers.

"Mikan." A manly but gentle voice came from Natsume's mouth. Mikan wanted to hug Natsume but not infront of everyone , and w/ Ruka around. Then Mikan lt go of the grip then turned around.

"Oyasume Tsubasa, Ruka…. Natsume." Mikan said sweetly.

The boys entered the room while Sakurano, Subaru and Tono helped the girls clean u their room.

"Ahm… ano, Sakurano senpai. Can I have a favor?" Mikan asked.

'What is it Mikan?" Sakurano faced Mikan w/ a smile.

"Can I have a different room. I just wanted to be alone and think things to myself." Mikan said and tried to smile but in her fragile face can be seen the look of depression and sadness.

"Well, okay. There is a room beside the boys', I will I accompany you there."

"Mikan, are you sure?" Nobara asked.

"Hai."

"Well, be careful. Sleeptight." Nobara hugged Mikan tightly.

"I'll be going Hotaru. See you tomorrow. Ja ni."

~~~..~~~

"I will be sleeping on the sofa Hotaru, so you can sleep on the bed." Nobara made Hotaru a favor.

"Well, I you want so." Hotaru just answered w/ her usual poker face.

"Are you sure there little brat? There is a cockroach that's crawling there every night." Subaru tried to scared his cute little sister.

Hotaru just stand hiding his feared and shock then she heard a crunching sound, like someone is eating. Then she saw her nii-san eating crabs placed in jar.

"Huh?" Subaru was focusing eating didn't notice his little sister starring at him, looking like she was starving for 10 days.

"Here you go. Get it or I'll take it back." Subaru said w/out looking.

"Well you are also better as a big brother." Hotaru said smiling to his brother. Then she focused her attention to the crabs she's eating.

Subaru was shocked on what his little sister said and then exited outside.

[Well it was the first time Hotaru renounce Subaru as her big brother.]

~~~..~~~

"You sure, you will be fine Mikan?" Sakurano ask the little angel infront him.

"Hai hai."

"Well okay. Oyasume Mikan-chan. I believe you in your decision."

"Oyasume. Thanks Sakuarno sempai." Mikan then smiled. After it Mikan closed the door and lean against it and a tear drop from her fragile little face. "Why are they saying it, I really don't know what to decide on." Mikan thought. Then she sit and laid her head on her knees leaning against the door and started to sob.

~~~..~~~

"We have to find them quick Persona or else they might escape." ESP almost half shouted.

"Don't worry they wont run of nowhere, the barrier will never loosen." Persona said w/ a smirk.

~~~..~~~

Mikan was already lying on the bed, thinking about Natsume and the word his mouth just spoke lately. She can't pick herself to sleep, then she saw a shadow behind the curtains on the mini terrace of the room she is in. It was a silhouette of guy. She went to check it up and saw……

Want to cut it so that there is a thrill :P. Please review if you have time Neh!

I made it for a day so maybe I can finish the part 2 tomorrow night. (No flames please)

FAYE-Chan


	2. Chapter 2 The Escape

Sorry for the late update guys. There was a little problem w/ the net connection but now it's already fine. :P

Previously:

Mikan was already lying on the bed, thinking about Natsume and the word his mouth just spoke lately. She can't pick herself to sleep, then she saw a shadow behind the curtains on the mini terrace of the room she is in. It was a silhouette of guy. She went to check it up and saw……

"Ahhhhhh!" Mikan said w/ a shocked.

"Shhh!" Natsume said, covering Mikan's mouth. "Could you keep your mouth shut polka?"

"Could you not scare people, entering there room in the middle of the night." Mikan said arguing w/ Natsume. "And how did you know I was here?"

"I wasn't trying to scare you. I just can't sleep so I went here and I didn't know that you were here." The raven haired boy tried to explain things.

"Oh! You are really a Kuro-Neko Natsume."

Natsume glared at the brunette. "Whatever, polka. Ahm, Do you already have a decision?"

"Ano… I, I still don't have I really can't decide on this Natsume. I just don't know what to do." Mikan said w/ a motionless face. "But by the way I was wondering about the things you said earlier, did you really mean them?"

"Your such an idiot you know. I've already said it so I mean it." Natsume was blushing lightly.

The moon was shinning brightly and that night was filled w/ so much stars. Natsume and Mikan were gazing at them and silence fell upon them for a moment until Mikan spoke up.

"I.. don't want to leave you, I wanted to be by your side.. I am afraid that once I leave and you will fight the Elementary School Principal you might lose strength and you might also lose your life… And I don't want you to die before I can tell you how much you mean to me.. to tell you that I love you." Mikan was shocked w/ the words that was coming out of her mouth. She covered her mouth after saying I love you.

"Mikan…." Was all the word Natsume could speak in the sudden happing. Natsume was thinking that it was just a mistake of words that Mikan didn't really intend to say I love you.

"I mean I was thinking w/ myself a while ago and I just realize how much I also feel the same. I've started to feel this last Christmas. I just started to like… protect you or something… I wanted to be w/ you… I hated it when Luna and you were paired up, I just can't believe loosing you by my side. And the time when that mask boy pulled me and declared to all that I was the person he love and the time when he hugged me. All those happening it was you who was my heart pointing at." Mikan explained and poured out all her emotions. All the feelings that she realize on how much this guy means to her, how much bond she have shared to him.

"Mi… Mikan. I am so happy." He hugged Mikan so tight and Mikan also hugged him back. Natsume could not believe that the girl whom he cared and loved so much also feels the same way towards him.

On the other hand while the two were cuddling each other, Ruka and Tsubasa was looking at them on the other room.

"Oh! Mikan is really something." Tsubasa joked w/ a small laugh. Ruka glared at Tsubasa.

"Ruka… daijobu?"

"I think I've lost from the start, I was already aware of some of Mikan's actions but I neglected them because I thought it was just nothing. But now come to think of it they were all really everything." The blond boy said w/ a sad face. "But still I am happy for it."

"Ruka, lets go to sleep already." Tsubasa suggested.

"Hai"

"Mikan, I have a plan." Natsume whispered.

"Ano, what's that? Tell me." Mikan said excited on what the boy will say.

"If you will escape, ESP will really chase after you. Then after we can corner him in the chase, we can catch him then kill him." Natsume said w/ a fits.

"Natsume! We don't have to kill him do we? We can just make him surrender then send him to the cops and how do you suppose we can catch him? Our abilities are none compared to his." Mikan said in confusion. This little brunette don't want to take ESP's life. This just proved that Mikan has a pure heart.

"If we won't kill him, then he will still and continue to bother us and hurt as and even more he might take chances to kill us all." Natsume said w/ his eyes of determination. "And we will all work on this, Narumi, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa and everyone will work on this."

"But they will send Hotaru to that damn laboratory and Nobara, they might even hurt her." Mikan w/ a poor look on her face said and a tear drop her eyes.

"Mikan, I already have taught of it." Continued Natsume and comforting Mikan. "We can go escape w/ Yuka for about 3 to 4 weeks, while Hotaru and Nobara will hide here for a little while after we set the plan. Me, Ruka, Tsubasa, Tono, Subaru and Sakurano will turn as a spy along w/ the others. Both Yuka and you will try to hide our self for a week. Then on that certain place will all corner him along w/ Persona. Then capture them. I will try to convince the dangerous ability to go by our side and get rid of ESP and Persona."

"Uhm… It's a good plan but Natsume you don't have to fight. I don't want you to." Mikan stated.

"Come on Mikan, we have to tell them before morning, you have to escape quick." Natsume said not listening to what Mikan wants to say.

"Eh!! Natsume!!" Mikan said while walking, being drag by Natsume.

"What do you to want?" Kazu was opening the door of the room.

"Uhmm.. Ano.. I have already decided."

"Oh! Come in, the others is also here." Kazu said smiling.

"Me and Natsume have already made a decision and a plan." Mikan started her words while everyone was shocked seeing Mikan and Natsume holding hands. :P

"What is it?" Kazu asked.

Mikan said all what they have planned. Explaining things from detail to detail.

"Your plan was good. Why haven't we think of that stuff neh Kazu?" Narumi said wondering his thoughts.

"Would you really go w/ me Mikan?" Yuka asked her daughter in slow and small voice.

"Hai! After what I've known about you, I gained trust at you, Oka-san." Mikan said w/ a warm smile towards her mother.

"Mi…Mikan you called her Oka-san." Narumi and Jinno said together w/ a shocked tone.

Yuka came running towards Mikan to hug her. Yuka was longing to hug her only daughter all of her life, now she was given the very chance to hug her. Mikan, the fruit of her and Yuki's love towards each other. 'If only your father would be here to be w/ us. We can be complete.' It was the thought that dwell in Yuka's mind. Mikan was also longing for a mother's hug, She wanted to know how to have a mother. And now she was having it.

Nobody in the room could ever explain the feelings inside Yuka and Mikan's heart. Seeing the two hugging was so emotional.

"Gome Mikan. I wouldn't really wanted to leave you but I can not drag you into my problems and I can not allow you to be part of the AAO." Yuka said w/ tears.

"Oka-san, I know what you mean. I understand you. I was always wishing for a mother's care and love. I wanted to know how it feel's to have someone to be calling Oka-san."

Mikan response.

"Yuka, Mikan, you guys must get going before morning." Kazu broke the happening.

"Wait, I have an idea. Why not let Natsume go w/ them, in that case ESP would really go after them." Narumi suggested.

"Well, I think it's a good idea to have Natsume w/ them." Jinno and Noda agreed.

"You're eyes….. They are just like you're hers, a warm crimson eye. She would really be happy see you. Natsume Hyuuga." Yuka said looking at Natsume face to face.

Natsume just was chilled hearing the words that Yuka had spoken. He knew she was talking about Kaoru Igarashi, his mother.

"Okay, Natsume will it be okay if you will go w/ them?" Kazu asked the raven haired boy.

"Uh! Whatever you wanted. I will never let go of Mikan." Natsume declared infront of them.

"Okay guys you better go know. We well be the once to tell Hotaru and the others about the plan. Well just keep in contact." Kazu ended things and accompanied the three out.

"Mikan, be good. We believe in you." Narumi said. "Can you atleast give me a good bye hug?"

"Oto-san." Mikan said running towards Narumi, then they hug each other.

Yuka was a bit shocked hearing Mikan calling Narumi as "Oto-san" but then she smiled.

"Yuka-sempai, please take care of my students. I will put them under your control." Narumi said with a sincere voice.

"I will." Yuka gave a warm smile.

Then after a minute a black car arrived and a man w/ gray hair that is almost covering his eves came out.

"Yuka." The man said.

"Shiki we have to take both of them w/ us." Yuka replied.

"Well, please get going now before someone might see us." Kazu said.

"Okay!"

"Please be careful, you guys are the success of this plan." Narumi muttered before they all left.

"We should be going back now. Act as if nothing happen. But first we have to inform those kids about this plan."

"Hai"

Now, Natsume, Mikan, Yuka and Shiki are together trying there best not to be caught by ESP.

"I bet they will be chasing us starting tomorrow morning." Shiki started. "The organization will also be happy seeing this black cat here."

"Tsk." Natsume said pissed.

"Shiki we can not go to the organization, we have to hide from them also or else they will take these two. We should let them stay away from the org." Yuka said being troubled.

"Okay. Okay Yuka I understand. So where would we go?" Shiki asked.

"Lets go to the mansion, sempai will be waiting there."

These was the last words Natsume and Mikan heard and then the fell asleep w/ there hands holding each other. Such a wonderful view can be seen w/ there current position.

"Yuka, what do you think these two are?" Shiki asked his partner, curious but already have an idea about Mikan and Natsume.

"I am scared to admit it." Yuka said facing the two.

"Are you scared for your daughter to fall in love in these young age or are you scared on what the near future might bring them?" Shiki saw the scared expression through Yuka's face. He was guessing on what she might be scared of.

"I am scared of what the future might bring to my child and her child. Both of them have incredible abilities, many would really go after them." Yuka said w/ a troubled face.

"Yuka, I believe that this boy have the strongest will and power to protect your daughter and your daughter also feels the same. Just remember the incident that happen when they were chasing after us. Mikan would do everything to save this boy, and he also did everything he could to save your daughter." Shiki expressed is opinion toward the two child that is w/ them.

Natsume tightened his grip to Mikan's hand like he heard everything but he did not.

"Maybe… Lets just stop this conversation and focus on your driving we should arrive there before morning." Yuka cut off there talk.

Mikan and Natsume were sleeping at the same bed, the room their at was an huge and also the bed. There is a closet in the left of the bed, a small living room w/ a TV in front of the bed.

"Huh? Where are am I? Na…Natsume!" Mikan said w/ a shocked seeing Natsume hugging her.

"Hnnn!" Natsume had woke up from Mikan's noise. "Oi! Polka why are you shouting in early morning?"

"You have the guts to ask that! Why are you hugging me?!" Mikan shouted at him.

"Where are they? Are they alright? Is he w/ you guys?" A woman's voice was heard.

"Sempai! They're alright and his w/ us. There at the room sleeping." Yuka's voice answered.

[dum dum dum dum dum] heart beat!

Who was that?..... Read the next chapter! Jejejeje…..

Preview: "You! Why are you here? You were already dead, how come…." Natsume was shocked seeing the person in front of him.

Review! Peeeehhhh. – Faye~chan


End file.
